


The Maid Arrangement

by shotadaddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Business Trip, Cussing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humor, Iwaizumi puts up with no shit, M/M, More characters but I'm lazy, Mostly IwaOi btw, Oikawa is a shameless flirt and it's great, but he gets better trust me, company heir oiks, lord help, maid oikawa, obviously, oikawa is an asshole, project manager iwa, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotadaddy/pseuds/shotadaddy
Summary: Being a maid for a month couldn't be that bad, could it?





	1. Business Trip

"Late". "Late" was something Oikawa Tooru didn't do. Or, at least, it's something he told himself he didn't do. Yet here he was, hurriedly throwing on his button down, grabbing his work bag, and running out the door without a second thought. He ran down the hotel hallway, making a sharp turn around the corner to where the elevators were, almost slamming into the wall in the process. It was surprising the button didn't break considering the number of times he had pressed it, his thumb sore by the time the elevator actually arrived.  


It wasn't like he was in a rush or anything, though. After all, Oikawa Tooru didn't do "late". He threw himself into the compact chamber, smashing the button for the first floor as fast as possible, then turning to the mirror to button his shirt. He looked like a mess, which is exactly how he felt, but the upcoming room full of extremely authoritative, influential people who were crucial instruments to his future career did not need to know that.  


Multitasking, among many other things, was something Oikawa had always been very good at. Thank God. Right hand ran through his hair, left hand adjusted the collar of his shirt, foot tapping throughout the entire process. By the time the elevator reached the first floor, he looked somewhat presentable, though still slightly disheveled. He was out of the elevator before he knew it, carried away by the unfamiliar Tokyo wind.  


He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something very distinct about Tokyo that refreshed him, actually made him look forward to the rest of the day despite this setback he'd just experienced. He was filled with... hope? Optimism? Something like that. He wasn't sure about the whole "positivity" thing, but he couldn't deny that he was anxiously awaiting what was to come. It was somewhat difficult to focus on that when his legs were burning like hell, unfortunately. For someone who played sports throughout his entire school life, Oikawa was rather out of shape. If this was what being late meant, he would definitely never do it again.  


"Late"? No, Oikawa Tooru was never late. The running, the panting, the quiet curses he whispered to himself as he searched for any sign of the train--  


Okay, so maybe he was late, just this one time. On the first day of his business trip, nonetheless. The Board was going to be pissed. But it wasn't his fault that his phone got stolen the night before. It also wasn't his fault that he was up until two a.m. searching for his hotel that was, apparently, "out of the way of a taxi" that late at night.  


His head pounded as he sprinted past the signs that led to the subway station. Now the head pounding, that was his fault, but his first invitation to a bar in Tokyo was too much to pass up. Not to mention the girl who invited him, and especially not to mention the well hidden hickey she left on his neck that Oikawa had completely forgotten about due to the many, many drinks consumed beforehand.  


He took deep breaths as he stopped in front of a map of the subway routes, perplexedly searching for his ride. Why were signs in the city so confusing? Why were people in the city so unfriendly? Not that he had any room to talk. In a matter of approximately thirty seconds he found his train, and with a sudden scream of "Whoo!", was quickly headed in that direction.  


By the time he reached the platform, he was immensely out of breath, and even more unkempt than he was before. Upon arriving, he stopped in his tracks, eyes locked on the train. It was already packed full, to the point where he wasn't even sure if he could fit in. No, he definitely couldn't fit in. Maybe if he explained his situation to someone they'd trade places with him? Of course they wouldn't. How long did he think the doors would stay open, anyway?  


To hell with it; who cared if he was a little bit late? The heir to the company should have a little freedom from time to time. Calling a cab would be easier than dealing with this, anyway. He nonchalantly reached into his back pocket for his phone before remembering that his lack of mobile technology was the entire reason he was late in the first place.  


Shit. Now he was desperate.  


Maybe it was luck. Maybe it was destiny. Maybe he was just an asshole for the idea that popped into his mind at the sight of a man running for what seemed to be a free space on the train a few meters in front of him. Let's be honest, it was probably the latter, but Oikawa didn't have time to think about that, as he was already bolting down the pedway.  


There was definitely no way Oikawa would beat the man to the doors; he knew that. But there was one thing he could do.  


He ran straight toward the man, reaching him right before he could board the train. He outstretched his leg, never stopping his movements, tripping him and taking the spot on the subway.  


At the sound of something hitting the ground, Oikawa turned around hesitantly, his gaze falling on the man sitting on the cement in front of him. The man glared up at Oikawa, teeth clenched, the majority of his torso drenched in coffee. He wasn't sure why, but the sight made Oikawa feel a mixture of pity and accomplishment. Yeah, he was definitely an asshole.  


Oikawa raised a hand to wave to the man, a sweet smile plastered across his face. "Sorry, Coffee-chan," Oikawa remarked, his voice more animated than it should have been. The doors began to close, and as the train started to move, they watched each other disappear from sight.  


Oikawa laughed to himself lightly, the image of the man still stuck in his head. Now that he thought about it, the guy was actually pretty attractive. He also thought about how the man was dressed in casual business attire, probably on his way to work, just like Oikawa.  


Well, fuck, now he felt bad.  


Whatever, he was just glad he could attend his meeting on time; he didn't have time to worry about some stranger he fucked over at the station. No matter how attractive they might have been.  


When he reached his stop, he disembarked, straightening his back and heading into the establishment with a sense of confidence he never seemed to lack. His shoes clacked on the marble floors as he walked to the front desk, admiring the scenery on the way. He approached the short, timid looking girl that stood behind the counter, jotting down notes in a miniature notebook.  


"Hello," Oikawa announced, and the girl jumped, her eyes darting to meet his.  


"H-hello!" she exclaimed, her voice wavering slightly. A warm, welcoming smile crossed her face, her eyes lighting up significantly. She was a cute girl, probably a couple years younger than he was.  


"I'm here for the board meeting," he explained, watching the girl type away at something on her computer.  


"Name?"  


"Oikawa Tooru."  


"Room 318. The meeting will be starting soon."  


"Thank you." He gave her a small bow before heading towards what he assumed were the elevators, but his head was still throbbing too much for him to be completely sure. Fuck, he was nervous. His thoughts were all over the place, running, chasing each other like the wind, and he could never quite catch up to them. If he messed up, this could be the end for him.  


He'd heard it enough times by now to know what would come as soon as he entered that conference room. "He's only successful because he's the chairman's son"; "He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for his dad". They were right, and he hated that they were.  


Just ignore them, he told himself. They have no idea what you're capable of.  


With a deep breath, he exited the elevator and began his search for room 318.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm belle, and this is my first fanfic ever?? So it might suck a little bit (I'm sorry); I'm pretty much only good at writing angst and smut, so stay tuned for that ♡. This is gonna be one hell of a ride, guys. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Room 318

By the time he found room 318, his heartbeat had slowed down to a considerably normal rate, despite his shaking hands and dry throat. Should he just go in? Or knock? No, knocking would be weird.

He gripped the handle, breath catching, and slowly turned it, pulling the door open to reveal a table surrounded by board members and executives he had never seen before. Gazes fell on him, and he felt his stomach drop immediately. One would think he'd be used to this by now; the attention, that is. Of course, a man as physically attractive as him was used to having all eyes on him, not to mention his social standing which he flaunted whenever he had the opportunity.

But this was different. These weren't looks of admiration, of envy or of lust, all of which he knew how to handle. These were the eyes of predators, and he couldn't help but feel that he was the prey. He panicked, frantically searching the room for a familiar face, eyes landing on Sawamura, the executive assistant of his fathers company, and Sugawara, who's position he wasn't completely sure of. At the sight of them, he let out a jagged breath, feeling somewhat relaxed, knowing he wouldn't be alone in this.

"Oikawa Tooru?" a man asked suddenly, and Oikawa felt himself jump a bit, hopefully not noticeable to the people around him.

He cleared his throat quickly, tilting his head up slightly. "Yes, sir."

"Ukai Ikkei," the man corrected, gesturing towards a vacant spot across the table. "Take a seat beside Sawamura."

Oikawa nodded and made his way towards the empty seat. He made eye contact with Sugawara, who nodded at him assuringly, a small smile on his face.

As he sat down, Ukai began to speak again. "You're three minutes late, Oikawa-san." His voice resounded throughout the room, and Oikawa flinched at the sound.

He was anxious, afraid of what might happen if he said the wrong thing. Despite how he may have seemed, Oikawa was very bad at handling opposition. It was difficult for him to deal with arguments, or anyone telling him something he'd done was wrong, even if he knew that it was. He guessed that was the effect of his own insecurities, or maybe just because he was so used to having things go his way. If they pointed out his flaws that he tried so hard to hide, to store away from anyone and everyone including himself, what would he do?

He cleared his throat, but his voice still cracked when he spoke again. "There were a few complications. It won't happen again."

"Let's hope it doesn't. Your father would hate to hear this." Oikawa tensed up at the mention of his dad, hopefully not noticeable to the people around him.

Oikawa didn't loathe his father, exactly. Of course he didn't; almost no child could truly hate their parents. They simply had differences in opinion--the most controversial of those seemingly being Oikawa making his own decisions in life, or so he believed. Why his father distrusted him, he didn't have a clue. All he knew was that, no matter what he did, or how hard he tried to get away, his father had always had complete power over him. Not due to worry or anything resembling it; he merely did it to prove that he, and only he, was in control.

_You can't do it._

His father's words played in his mind.

_This company is all you have._

It was true, and he'd come to accept that. He wasn't some kind of prodigy, nor could he ever be good enough to accomplish what he had wanted. He wasn't capable of doing anything other than listening to and following orders, he realized, so he didn't try to resist.

This was all he had.

"I apologize, Ukai-san," Oikawa replied, voice wavering slightly.

Ukai scoffed in response. "We still seem to be missing an attendee. Kyoutani-san, do you know where Iwaizumi-san is?" he asked, jotting something down in a notebook.

"He said he'd be a few minutes late. Transportation issues." 

"We'll have to begin without him." Ukai closed his notebook, turning towards Oikawa and his colleagues. He began to speak again, but was cut off by the door being swung open at full force.

Oikawa glanced over, eyes widening at the sight of an exhausted, furious looking man trudging through the door--majority of his torso covered in dried coffee.

The man stopped in place, eyes immediately locking with Oikawa's. A look of shock crossed the man's face, soon followed by a look of what Oikawa could only assume was hatred. "You?" he mouthed, noticeable to only the two of them. Oikawa opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"You're late, Iwaizumi-san," Ukai remarked, eyes never moving to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I ran into some issues trying to catch the train and took the first taxi I could run down." Iwaizumi's gaze was threatening, and it made Oikawa feel... inferior. Those eyes weren't the same as the eyes of the board members, no, they were something entirely different. Those eyes were intended to show Oikawa who he really was, and where he belonged. The thought put a shiver down his spine. He wasn't accustomed to being looked down upon the way he was then, and it terrified him.

Those eyes, cold as stone, an empty, unreadable void. They somehow captivated him, mesmerized him as he peered into endless nothingness, unable to look away.

Eyes like his own.

"Take a seat," Ukai ordered. "We're about to begin."

"Yes, sir," Iwaizumi replied. Questions of "What happened?" and "Do you need to change?" echoed throughout the room as he turned away from Oikawa and took his seat at the table.

Oikawa didn't realize he was holding his breath until he breathed again, his heart pounding in his chest, his hands even more unsteady than before.

_This is going to be a long month._

~

 

"Meeting dismissed."

At those words, everyone stood up, bowed, and began to exit the room. The meeting went on as planned; they had introductions, covered the project, made sure of everyone's roles and positions, and went over other aspects that were needed to know about the two companies involved. But there was a pounding in the back of Oikawa's head--one that wasn't a side effect of too much alcohol--that affected his ability to focus throughout the entire thing. It probably had something to do with the fact that his attention was stuck on Iwaizumi for the majority of the meeting.

From what he had observed so far, he could tell Iwaizumi was authoritative, and wasn't afraid to tell people off. He didn't seem like the kind to sugarcoat things, which Oikawa could appreciate, and he was straightforward, yet kind. Oikawa had also confirmed the fact the Iwaizumi was, indeed, very attractive.

But Oikawa hadn't watched him the entire time for those reasons. Of course not. Okay, those might have been part of why, but the main reason was to assure Iwaizumi didn't say anything that would fuck up Oikawa's future, and he didn't. But Oikawa knew that he would eventually tell someone; he had to. So for now, he needed to keep an eye on Iwaizumi.

How he would stalk his temporary coworker without getting caught, and without having to actually come in any contact with said co-worker, he had absolutely no idea, but he had to at least try. Maybe he should tell someone about his situation. Sawamura? No, he didn't seem like the type to put up with Oikawa's crap if he didn't have to.

 _Kuroo_ , he thought. _Where the hell is Kuroo?_

He planned more in his head, as he waited for the room to empty out, the way he always did after meetings. He hated having to deal with the board members and their whole "You look well! How's your father been?" charade.

"Oikawa-san."

Oikawa's gaze snapped up, eyes landing on Iwaizumi, the only remaining person in the room beside himself.

"Y-yes?" Oikawa stammered, trying to avoid eye contact with him. The plan was going very differently from expected, though it wasn't surprising, as this seemed to be a pattern in Oikawa's life recently.

Iwaizumi sauntered over to where Oikawa was seated, slammed a small piece of paper flat on the table beside him, and let out a heavy sigh. "Seven o' clock tonight, be there. We need to talk."

Oikawa didn't know exactly what this was about, but he knew it couldn't mean anything good. He tried to smile, but had the feeling he failed terribly. "U-um, I really can't tonight-"

"Find a way," Iwaizumi demanded, turning and walking towards the door. "See you there," he said, in a tone that definitely did not make Oikawa look forward to it. Iwaizumi exited the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Oikawa let out a deep breath, sinking down in his chair. What was that? What had just happened? He grabbed the paper off of the table, and read the address out loud to himself. He couldn't go... could he?

Fuck, he really needed to talk to Kuroo.

Hands ran over his face, groaning softly as he rose from the chair. He folded the piece of paper and stuffed it in his back pocket, leaving the room and searching for someone who might know where Kuroo was. If he was going to tell anyone about his situation, it would definitely be Kuroo.

He wandered the hallways, looking for a familiar face, though it was much harder in an unfamiliar building, surrounded mostly by unfamiliar people. He walked past multiple rooms, peering through windows and around corners until he finally found someone.

"Teru-chan!" he called out, practically running towards the man. Terushima turned around abruptly at the sound of his name, choking on whatever he had been drinking. Oikawa approached him, laughing lightly as Terushima coughed and tried to curse at him.

"Bastard, I told you not to call me that at work. At least try to be professional." He coughed again. "What do you want?"

Oikawa smiled. "Do you know where Tet--I mean Kuroo-san is?"

"His hotel room, I'm assuming?" Oikawa watched as he swirled his drink unthinkingly. "He's not part of the project so he wasn't required to attend the meeting."

"Why did he come then?"

Terushima rolled his eyes. "Extra help? Work experience? I don't fucking know." He raised an eyebrow at the boy standing in front of him. "Why?"

Oikawa pouted for a moment, staring at the floor, then sighed. "Terushima-san, I need to leave early today."

"I couldn't care less about what you do, but you know you're gonna have consequences for that, right?"

Oikawa laughed, a hollow laugh, one void of any joy whatsoever. "Couldn't be worse than what's gonna happen tonight."

"Hm." Terushima crossed his arms over his chest, not even bothering to question what Oikawa was going on about. "Take me with you."

Oikawa blinked, trying to take in Terushima's words. "What?"

"To Kuroo's. You really think I'm gonna stay here and let you leave? Nah, I'm coming with."

With a deep breath in, Oikawa agreed, considering he didn't really have a choice. "This is why you haven't been promoted, Teru-chan."

"Get off my ass and get to Kuroo's." Terushima ran a hand through his hair, threw his cup in a nearby trash can and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Let's go, pretty boy."

"Don't call me that!" Oikawa snapped as they walked the hallways together.

"Then don't call me 'Teru-chan'."

Oikawa huffed. "… Call me whatever you want."

"Thought so."

And the two left without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, this chapter is really slow and boring, sorryy!! Still building up to the main plot, slowly but surely. Boy, am I a whore for good plot development.


	3. Hotel Room Prep

Kuroo's hotel room, for some reason, was located two floors down from Oikawa's, and was significantly smaller, but comfortable nonetheless. Perks of being an heir, Oikawa guessed.

He observed the space from his place seated in a corner of the room. It was neat, and had all the basic necessities, but nothing more. For some reason, he liked it. It was homey, almost, or at least he thought that was what it was. It wasn't as if Oikawa had had much experience with any homes that lacked an indoor pool and a private chef, but if he were to guess what a normal home would be like, it would be that room.

"So," Kuroo began, and Oikawa's eyes began to follow him. He sighed, closing the mini fridge with his foot and throwing a can of soda at Oikawa. "You tripped a guy at the station who just so happens to work for the company your dad's business is partnering with and now you're going on a date with him?" Kuroo's tone of voice was enough to irritate Oikawa, not to mention the sly smile on his face.

"It's not a date!" Oikawa snapped, quickly opening the can and taking a swig. He'd grown used to Kuroo's idiotic quips by then, something that's bound to happen when you've known someone for over five years. When they first met in their second year of university, Kuroo was cute, and still had that air of purity around him. Of course, that might have just been some facade to lure Oikawa in. Whatever the case was, it was an unbelievable contrast to his current charmingly obnoxious personality and undeniably attractive looks. It pissed Oikawa off, that someone so aesthetically pleasing could have such a questionably terrible personality. Though, inferring from what he'd been told in the past, that went for himself as well.

"What is it then?" Kuroo pressed, tossing another can to Terushima, who was leaning against the headboard of the only bed in the room. Kuroo sat at the foot of the bed, facing Oikawa, opening his own can.

Kuroo's eyes gleamed as he stared at Oikawa expectantly, yet somehow making the whole thing seem casual. That, Oikawa thought, was another thing about Kuroo. He had the ability to make people feel at ease, which Oikawa had come to value.

"... An outing," Oikawa replied hesitantly.

"What are you, my grandma?" Kuroo teased, rolling his eyes. "Just admit that it's a fucking date."

"It definitely isn't," Terushima claimed, using his arm to raise himself to sit more upright. Terushima seemed more in his element then than Oikawa had ever seen him before, which he could never understand. There was a great possibility that Terushima simply enjoyed listening to the struggles of other people, but Oikawa could never tell for sure. Terushima was a mystery to him, that was certain.

Having met the man through work, they'd only known each other for a few years, but Terushima had that kind of attitude that you couldn't really say no to, and eventually made it into the category of Oikawa's 'close friends,' despite the fact that they knew almost nothing about one another. All Oikawa had confirmed was that the man in question was too outgoing for his own good, was too damn good at holding his liquor, and was the biggest womanizer Oikawa had ever come into contact with. Not that Oikawa had a problem with it; he almost envied the guy. The ability to fully put himself out there to anyone and everyone without being afraid was something he would never be capable of doing. Then again, it was Terushima's extroverted nature that always ended up getting him into unfortunate situations. That was something else about Terushima; he was always in some kind of complication. Oikawa didn't know how he handled himself.

Terushima smirked at Kuroo, his voice smooth as he spoke again. "You should have seen the way he was glaring at Oikawa during the conference. Tension was thick enough to be a girl I'd take home with me."

Kuroo winced, then smiled slightly. "You're gross, dude."

"You're just mad because Kenma has the figure of a fourteen year old boy that hasn't hit puberty."

"Do you have a death wish, Yuuji? Because I'm more than willing to help you out."

"Will you two stop fucking around and help me?" Oikawa interrupted, slamming down his empty can on the table beside him. He loved the two of them, but he would admit, they never knew when to shut the fuck up. He shook his head and sighed, holding out his hand towards Kuroo. "Tetsu-chan, let me borrow your phone."

The man shrugged in response. "Sure." Kuroo reached into his pocket and handed his phone to Oikawa. "Oh, speaking of phones, you left yours here yesterday."

"What?!" Oikawa stood up, staring down at Kuroo, who had a clueless, innocent look on his face. What bullshit. "Why didn't you give it back to me?!"

The man shrugged, standing up and opening a drawer to reveal what was definitely Oikawa's cell phone. "Figured it would teach you a lesson on not to get drunk the night before a business meeting."

Fuck, Oikawa didn't remember anything. Maybe he had drank more than he thought. "You're a dick, you know that?"

"That's why you love me." Kuroo beamed, exchanging phones with Oikawa, who immediately pulled the paper Iwaizumi gave him out of his back pocket and began to search for the address.

"Wait, wait," Terushima chuckled, shaking his head, "so what I'm hearing is this entire thing is Kuroo's fault?" His laugh echoed as he brought the can to his lips.

"No, it's his fault for being an idiot and going out to drink in the first place," Kuroo declared, causing Oikawa to frown, eyes still glued to his screen.

"That's cruel," Terushima responded.

"That's life."

"Woah, I don't need a life lecture, especially not from you."

"The hell's that supposed to mean-"

"A coffee shop," Oikawa uttered, almost inaudible to the two men.

"What?" Kuroo questioned, watching as Oikawa's gaze slowly turned up to them.

Oikawa paused for a second, then averted his eyes, unable to look at them as he said, "Iwaizumi invited me to a coffee shop."

Terushima and Kuroo gaped at him for a moment, processing what he had said and what it meant. After a few seconds, Terushima burst into uncontrollable laughter, Kuroo following soon after him.

"A date. A goddamn date, I told you!" Kuroo declared.

Oikawa stood up and glowered at the two, grabbing his bag and confidently striding to the door. "Screw you guys; I'm leaving."

Terushima's laughter grew more hysteric at Oikawa's words. Damn him.

Kuroo waved after him. "Have fun on your date, Tooru!"

"We're rooting for you!" Terushima forced out in between breaths, wiping tears from his eyes.

Oikawa huffed, opening the door and slamming it behind him as he left.

Were they stupid? Did they not understand the circumstances he was meeting Iwaizumi under? Fuck, they pissed him off. They pissed him off, but he couldn't deny the fact that they took the edge off of the whole thing. Then again, the way they always managed to soothe his worries was just another thing about them that vexed him.

It wasn't a date.

It wasn't.

...Why was he so nervous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a longer wait than usual; I've been working on another fic too// This chapter includes my lowkey bro goals with my top three haikyuu faves, bless (I totally didn't put them together just because they're my favorites ahem). Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
